


before

by gingergenower



Series: i want this [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Romantic Fluff, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: If we succeed and overthrow the Empire, what kind of life will someone like Capt. Andor have?–Mon Mothma, Rogue One: Rebel DossierTheir lives after they succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I successfully managed to hurt a lotta people with part 1 of this story so here is part 2. It’s the last line expanded. IT IS FLUFF

Jyn’s curled up on her side- as much as she can, anyway, her legs don’t come up very far anymore- on top of the sheets on the bed. The planet they chose is starting towards summer, just a couple of degrees too warm for her to be comfortable, so she’s taken to wearing shorts and tank tops around the house.

Officially, she’s six months along today. The first four months she barely showed, but thick red lines of stretch marks on her waist betray how much she’s grown and her belly gets in the way of everything. Even squeezing past Cassian in their tiny kitchen is an impossibility now. The first time they realised she couldn’t fit, he laughed at her huff of irritation and had to walk all the way out to let her through. As she passed him, he wiped her scowl away with a delighted grin and a hand reaching out to the bump in greeting.

Only dozing when the front door slams shut, she’s wide awake instantly. Cassian calls out, and she slumps back into the pillows, rubbing her eyes. She spent all day trying to sort the house out, but she didn’t get very far.

He comes in as she yawns, walking around the bed and sitting next to her.

“Were you asleep?”

“Not really.”

“You didn’t sleep much last night,” he says, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm.

She sighs, cradling the bump so she can roll onto her back. “Nightmares.” It’s like last time. The pain- except she knows exactly what it is, and there’s isn’t anything they can do- and she has to tell him. Then, she wakes up.

Cassian’s hand rests on her stomach, his fingers so much longer than hers and they’re spread wide. “You’re both safe, Jyn.”

“I know,” she murmurs.

Something shifts near her ribs, and she strokes there. She hasn’t said anything to Cassian about it yet, waiting until he can feel it too, but she’s sure the baby hears his voice and is more responsive when he’s in the room.

“Do you know if it’s a girl or a boy?”

Jyn tilts her head, looking up at him. “No. Why?”

“I was always told women have an instinct about it,” Cassian says, taking her hand and massaging it, soothing it gently.

“Well, I don’t. That sounds like a Force thing.”

He hums, thumb tracing lazy circles in her palm. “What do you want?”

A few months after her miscarriage, she’d wondered what that child might have looked like. She saw a son, dark eyes blinking up at her with a mischievous grin on his face, so much like Cassian. 

He’d mentioned a having daughter a few weeks ago, a little girl.

She shrugs, tapping his thumb with her fingers. “I don’t really care. I want them to take after you, though. Have your heart.” 

When he doesn’t answer, she glances up at him. 

Sometimes he looks at her and she thinks he might just feel as deeply about her as she feels about him, and this is one of those moments; eyes dark, he says nothing while he pulls her to sitting up. Kneeling between her legs, he cups her face and kisses her soft and slow. She tries to pulls him closer but he breaks away, touching his lips along her and down her neck. He doesn’t linger on the spots her normally exploits but she’s breathless anyway. It’s like worship.

“I love you,” he says in her ear, and she shivers.

“I love you too.”

Exhaling, he rests his forehead against hers, and she finds one of his hands and holds it in both of hers. Eventually, he pulls away, settling on the mattress, and she watches him through bleary eyes.

“You’re still tired,” he says, smiling.

“I think you hypnotised me,” she says, wrinkling her nose and pulling out a pillow, dropping onto it.

He laughs, tucking hair behind her ear. “Can I get you anything?”

Eyes closed, she shakes her head. “No, thanks.”

The mattress wobbles underneath her as Cassian adjusts, lying down next to her, and he starts talking to her bump. Before, this was a farfetched fantasy she’d never believe she’d actually have. Before, laughter was a stranger to her. Before, she didn’t know happiness like this existed.

She falls asleep to the sound of his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the support for 'before', it inspired me to write this second part!


End file.
